


Semester of the Witch

by GooeyBelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catholic School, Catholic School Girl AU, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyBelle/pseuds/GooeyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Samantha Winchester are forced into Our Lady of Sorrows; a Catholic school known for it's bizarre happenings and it's corrupt Headmistress, Ms. Crowley. The nuns are spooky, the debate team is kinda soulless, and you could swear that the lacrosse team's eyes are black in the wrong light. Sixteen year old Deanna's only goal is to keep her twelve year old sister safe during this confusing time and it doesn't hurt that the cute but nerdy girl in their year, Castiel, seems to want to be friends with the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our Lady of Sorrows was an imposing school - one that looked like it would be haunted and did, in fact, have a couple ghost stories tied to its name. Mostly they dealt with women in white wandering the large empty halls, mad at lovers who asked other girls to prom so they flung themselves from the large cross at the top of the tiny church in the center of the campus. Occasionally a kid would claim to see some apparition on their way to class and the few skeptics would try to anger the spirit just to prove its non-existence. This rarely ended well.  
Deanna Winchester hated everything about Our Lady of Sorrows. She hated the uniform with it’s high buttoned up collar, the feminine little blue bow tie, the matching plaid skirt, and the long socks that covered up most of her legs. Why couldn’t she just wear slacks? If they’re going to make her wear a mid length skirt and long socks why not just cut out the middle man and have her entire legs covered? It’d save everyone time! But no, it was skirt or a demerit.  
Deanna also hated the boys at Our Lady of Sorrows since they were all clean cut, snot nosed brats with raging hormones and catholic guilt. They made her sick with their cat calling and the way they liked to pull up a girl’s skirt as she walked by. They’d laugh and the girl would scream or cry. It was their idea of a joke. They hadn’t tried it with her but as she looked down at Sammy her blood began to boil.  
Sam, who was only twelve, was scrawny for her age but was just starting to develop the tell tale signs of womanhood far earlier than her sister had. It seemed like only weeks ago she was flat as a board back and front but now…  
One of the older boys from Deanna’s class passed by and his eyes flickered over Sam while she bent over to tie her shoe. Just as she was about to open her mouth to call him out, there was a loud yelp from behind that caused both Winchester sisters to spin on their heels in that direction.  
The Winchesters knew who it was even though her back was to the pair. Castiel Novak, probably the geekiest girl (in Deanna’s opinion) in the whole school. She always had her uniform on perfectly, almost as if she were being graded on how well she followed the dress code, yet her hair was always up in that messy bun with long black tendrils falling out at all different directions.  
Castiel was standing surrounded by some of those assholes - Deanna noticed a few lacrosse players from her gym period, the kind of douchebags the school lets do whatever they want - with her books and papers scattered around her feet. Her small hands were pressed to her bottom, she was trying to keep her skirt down, and her knees were squeezed together as if she were trying to protect what was between them.  
It seemed like the sisters bristled in unison. Despite being a good foot shorter than her sister, Sam’s fists clenched all the same, and sucked in a deep breath. “I hate it here. Maybe we could just,” she flexed her fingers in an attempt to appear calmer, “get her away from them?”  
“Yeah, I know how to do that.” Deanna growled as she jerked off her blazer before storming off into the group's direction.  
———  
“Well, girls, we meet again.” Headmistress Crowley sat straight backed and grinning behind her large mahogany desk. Short as the woman was, Deanna was sure she had to be sitting at least one phone book in order to sit at such a high desk. She didn’t vocalize this - corporal punishment was allowed at Our Lady of Sorrows and the eldest Winchester didn’t wish to add on to her pain at the moment.  
Still pressing an ice pack to her forehead, Deanna smirked, “you missed us, right? I can see it in your eyes.” At this, Sam threw her sister a frustrated look that Deanna pretended not to see.  
Crowley’s bright red lips grew tight. She tapped her French manicured nails on the desk’s surface and chuckled to herself. “Always happy to see my two favorite students. By favorite I do, of course, mean the two biggest pains in my arse.”  
The sisters remained silent as Crowley flicked through the large manila folder she had retrieved from a drawer. It looked to be at least three inches thick and full of papers that were tagged with bright colored plastic flags. “This is your record, Deanna,” the headmistress said once she noticed how the two were staring, “for some reason, Samantha, your file is much smaller. Surprises me that you’re even here to be honest. Then again, you seem to be a package deal. The Winchester sisters, you get one, get the other half torn to shreds.” She found her own joke slightly amusing and her nostrils flared as she chuckled softly.  
“So how big are the records on those lacrosse players, hm?” Deanna moved the ice pack from her forehead to her lower lip where her tooth had nearly cut through the inside of her mouth during the melee.  
“You mean our star athletes? Oh some are big some are small,” The headmistress smirked, “none quite as big as yours though, Deanna.”  
The eldest Winchester scoffed. “Sure. How much is swept under the rug to keep those shiny trophies in their big cases outside your office?”  
The smile never left Crowley’s lips as she apparently found the page she was looking for in her big stack of papers. “Ah! Let’s see here.” The headmistress squinted at the words on the paper until she brought up her cat eye glasses, “you decided to fight three of our athletes because… they pinched a girl.”  
“They sexually assaulted her,” Sam said deciding to pipe up for the first time, “and no one but us did anything. If we hadn’t done something they’d have probably done worse!”  
“And how do you come to that conclusion? That they’d go farther than you said they did? I mean we only have your word against theirs-“  
Deanna’s head shot up so fast she heard her neck crack in protest. Rubbing away the ache of whiplash, she licked her lips and glared at the headmistress, “did you even ask Castiel Novak?” Her eyes narrowed at Crowley’s smirk. They had. They asked Cas but they probably did it in front of those boys. Castiel, from what little she knew of her, was quiet and gave off an air of being more on the timid side than anything else. If Crowley interrogated the girl while the lacrosse players were there, Deanna was sure that Cas would lie and say nothing happened.  
“She said it happened but she was okay. The boys agreed, they hadn’t meant to hurt her.”  
Deanna couldn’t help but blurt out what was on her mind. “What the hell is wrong with you? Do you care at all if the girls that go here feel uncomfortable? You’re a woman; shouldn’t you know how this feels?” It was so frustrating that she could barely keep her voice down. The headmistress just stared at her with that disgusting smile only fanning the flames of her fury.  
“I think I’m going to call your guardian. Ms. Singer, is that right?”  
Sam cringed at the thought of Barbra being bothered by this. What if she was busy? What if she was just finding the time to relax?  
“You two are dismissed.” Crowley said, her grin never breaking, “once Ms. Singer and I decide on a punishment you two will be brought back to my office. Until then, go to your classes; try not to start anymore fights.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, a friendship is forged! 
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter, I have a lot planned later and it's always the beginning that gets me. Cheers!

“Son of a bitch!” Deanna practically screamed as she slammed the door to their dorm room. Sam was hugging herself on her bed, her face was squished into her big feather pillow, and worry was making her stomach twist and made her ill. Now her sister was raging but that wouldn’t help if Barbra was called up to the school – If Barbra had to collect them that meant John would have to take them back. This was the first time they were away from their father and now Headmistress Crowley was going to take it all away from them. Her sister wouldn’t have a big problem with it. Despite the years of abuse, Deanna still looked up to John in some strange way – Sam was convinced it was a coping method, a means of survival – but she didn’t share the sentiment.  
Deanna fell backwards on her bed with a huff. She looked over her own forehead at her sister and sighed, “stop moping. Barb’s not gonna give us back to dad. Its not gonna happen.”  
Despite her sister’s comforting words, Sam remained still and silent, trying her hardest to hold back fearful tears. She stared at the framed butterflies on her wall and willed herself to take a deep breath and sit up. “I don’t want Barbra to worry about us.”  
“She’s gonna do it anyway. Don’t act like we were wrong for fighting.”  
There was a soft tapping at the door. The sisters looked at one another; wordlessly they expressed their worry that it was someone coming to call them back to the main office. “Door’s unlocked,” Deanna called out.  
There was a brief moment where everything went silent and the only sound was a soft gasp and the door opened slowly. Castiel Novak, still dressed in her uniform, stepped into the room with her hands clasped in her front. She kept staring at her shoes, almost as if she was scared to look the two girls in the eye, like she did with everyone else.  
Deanna noticed how much smaller the girl seemed. They were the same age but she was just half a foot taller than Sam with only the smallest hint of curves – small breasts, tiny hips, thin limbs, and knobby knees. Pretty too, with full lips, thick lashes, and blemish free skin. If it weren’t for her lack of popularity, the girl would definitely be considered top tier in their class.  
“I wanted to thank you for what you did.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Deanna muttered. For some reason her eyes focused on the girl’s left knee which had a small pink bandage on it – did that happen during the fight or did she have it when she showed up to school today?  
“I’d also like to ask that you never do it again.” She was frowning now, her eyes flickered upwards and caught Deanna’s, holding the gaze for a moment longer than expected.  
Sam nodded slowly. It was understandable – Castiel never wanted to get in trouble and now, thanks to them, she was probably being targeted by the lacrosse team for revenge. Deanna seemed to come to this conclusion as well, she pushed herself up and licked her lips, “If you’re worried those jerks are going to come after you, we could protect you.”  
Castiel shook her head, thin strands of black hair fell around her face, and she smiled weakly, “no. But I would like, if it’s at all possible, to be your friend. I am not sure how this works – I hope that one day I could return the favor. Protect you if I can.”  
It took all she had not to laugh, Deanna’s lips twisted into an amused grin, “oh. Okay…” The eldest Winchester doubted that this tiny girl who had to ask for friendship could one day protect her but she shrugged. It would be rude to laugh in her face.  
“So it’s agreed? We’ll be friends?” Castiel’s eyes danced in delight at the prospect – she had never had friends before – her siblings had been the popular ones where as she usually kept to herself and still managed to mess up when it came to social interaction.  
“Sure,” Deanna snickered, “we can be friends.”


End file.
